Episode 28
by Ytoabn
Summary: The second part of my Episode 27 fanfic...
1. Episode 28

For my sorta 10th aniversery fanfic. I do part two of my first fanfic (Episode 27) by doing an Episode 28 fanfic. (I am SO original)  
  
Episode 28: Nothing lasts forever...  
  
Chapter 1...  
  
Jet scrolled through the list of bounties that were actually worth our precious time. The glow of the screen reflected into his stern face, giving him a blue shade. He looked throught the sob stories of hundreds of men and women, passing on the ones that were too risky, to small, or to stupid to go after. He was also careful that whoever he picked, to make sure they were on Mars. Considering it had only been a day since Spike's funeral, and everyone seemed to be in a deep funk, he was pretty sure no one was in the mood for a road trip. Besides, the Bebop still needed some repairs before it could be put to use again. One of those repairs was the heater. And since the heater was broken, yet again, everyone, even Ed, was on edge. Luckly Ed was sleeping. As for Faye, well, that's why Jet was in the living area looking through the bounties.  
  
Jet kept clicking the scroll key, looking for something half decent, till he found something.  
Arron Skides, on Mars, lots of leads, and a nice 10,000,000 million wulong reward.  
"Looks like luck has finally shined upon us for once," Jet said out loud leaning back with a small, but noticable smile.  
"What a second," he said, "since when has fortuned smiled upon us?"  
His face shrunk back down to a frustrated scowl. He pulled a light pink rag from his pocket and rubbed it across the monitor. a couple of specks of dirt came off revealing a measly 1,000 wulong reward.   
He sighed, "Well, easy come, easy go. At least we didn't go on another wild goose chase."  
  
Faye shuffled her way into the room, acting like each time she moved her foot, it was the most painful experience possible. Her faced also showed her pain, a very tired face. Like she was ready to kill anything that got in her way, and wouldn't even crack a grin. You knew if you accidently pushed the wrong button, she would explode. Faye opened up the fridge and grabbed the first thing that looked like a drink. She quickly opened it and took a big gulp. Halfway down her throat, the emotionless expression on her face turned to a very disgusted face. She spit up the soda she had just swallowed, spraying it across the Bebop. Jet raised his face from the computer to reveal that half of his face was covered with the recently ejected soda. He groaned, but instead of yelling like his usual style, he calmly grabbed his pink hankercheif and started wiping his face off.  
  
"What the hell is going on," Faye yelled, "Why is this damn soda so warm?"  
"The fridge is probably broken, Faye," Jet replied, trying not to sound to harsh or annoyed.  
"Broken? The piece of crap is broken???"  
The button had been pushed...  
"Of course its broken Jet, everything is broken. The Bebop is broken, the heater is broken, my redtail is trashed, my whole life is broken, isn't it Jet?"  
Jet stood up from his seat in anger, "What do you want me to do Faye? Magically make everything better?"  
"Well atleast fix this stupid piece of crap," Faye yelled kicking the fridge. She immedeately regretted it. She bounced back, grabbing her foot yelping out in pain.  
Jet grinned and said, "You don't exactly have the Spike touch, do you?"  
A sound of a piece of glass hitting something echoed through the Bebop.  
Jet groaned, "Well, if it wasn't broken before, it sure is now."  
He shuffled over to the fridge, and pulled it away from the wall to see what he could do, when a single bottle rolled out of the newly opened space.  
Jet grabbed the bottle and held it up to his nose.  
  
"Hmm... A bottle of Lao Shu, circa 2022, good year."  
Faye walked over to Jet and said, "Were you holding out on me Jet?"  
Jet looked at Faye with a shocked face and said, "I don't know where this came from.  
Wait, I remeber, this was Spike's bottle."  
"Hmm..." Faye said with a smile, "Well, since Spike is not here anymore, I guess that bottle would be mine."  
Without another word she swipped the bottle from Jet's shocked hands, opened the bottle, and turned it compeletely upside down into her mouth. However, no drink came out. Only a key that bounced out of the bottle into Faye's gapping mouth. Faye immeadeatly dropped the bottle and clutched her throat. She punched herself in the stomach, ejecting the key from her throat, onto Jet's face. Jet groaned, grabbed the key off of his nose and pulled out his pink hankercheif again. As he was wiping off his face, he walked towards Spike's room.  
  
End of Part 1...  
  
Faye soon catched up to him saying, "I'm alive, just so you know."  
"Good for you," Jet grumbled stuffing his hankercheif back into his pocket.  
"I think I know what this key goes to, Faye. Spike has a small box with whatever valubles he has left."  
"So were going to go through his stuff, Jet?"  
"Were just going to see what Spike has been keeping from us. That's all. Sound good with you?"  
"YES SIR!" said a voice from the ventalation. Jet looked up to see the tube vibrating. He opened up one of the gates, and a pile of flesh flopped to the ground. Ed stood up covered in soot from head to toe.  
"Air conditioning fixed, good sir. Now let's see what secrets lie within 'THE BOX!!!"  
Jet and Faye had gotten to used to the antics of their insane little crew member, so they kept on walking.  
  
Jet opened the door to Spike's room. A familiar squeak gretted him at the entrance. He walked over to Spike's bed, and immeadeately grabbed the pillow. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a small, red, rectangular box along with a few feathers.  
"Spike never was one for original hiding spaces," Jet said with a smirk.  
Jet thrust the key into its lock, gave it a quick twist and flipped open the top. A piece of paper greeted him. He gave it a strange look. He picked up the paper and threw the box to a side. Ed grabbed the box in mid-air with her teeth and ran off with it. When Jet held the piece of paper up, it slowly folded its self down, revealing to be an extremely long list. Jet took a second to read through it, and was a little shocked.  
  
"What is it Jet?" Faye asked.  
"Its a will, Faye. Spike listed every person he wanted to give his stuff to."  
"And?"  
Jet showed her the list, it was completely crossed out. Mao, Anne, Lin, Vicious, Julia, his father, his mother, his grandfather, and a couple of other names that were also crossed out. There were only two names left that weren't crossed our. Jet and Shin. Jet grabbed the list back and pulled out a pen.  
"I did a little check, the Shin guy is dead too."  
"What did Spike leave me?" Faye asked.  
Jet turned back to her with a grin and said, "You seem to be conspicously absent."  
"What!?!" Faye said, violently grabbing the paper.  
She quickly scanned through the list, crumpled it up, and threw it to the ground in anger. Ed bounded back into the room.  
"Faye Faye! There something weird in the box Faye Faye!"  
Jet picked up the piece of paper and uncrumpled it. He looked through the list again.  
"Hey, for some reason he put a little squigley mark through the line on his fathers name. Hey Faye, you should have a look at this."  
"Oh man," Faye said, hunched over the red box, "Jet you better have a look at this."  
They turned around at the same time to face each other, Jet pointing at Spike's father's name, Faye showing what was at the bottom of the red box.  
Jet dropped the paper and stared at a single rose in the box, completely colored in black and white...  
  
End of Chapter 1...  
  
Post all opinions please. 


	2. Episode 28 Part 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jet was sitting on the couch, grumbling over the long list of names. He knew Spike's dad had to be alive, he thought to himself. But why did Spike cross it out, then scribble out the line and... Aw hell, none of it makes any sense.  
Faye was sitting in the other chair. Carefully fingering the pedals of this mysterious rose. It looked like she was completely engrossed in the flower, but actually, she was looking far beyond the flower.  
'Why Spike?' she thought to herself, 'Why do you keep haunting me. You're just another egotistical lunkhead, so why do you keep coming back?'  
  
"Found it!" Ed exclaimed leaping from her computer. Jet leaned over to the monitor and said, "Found what Ed?"  
"I found out what it is!" Ed exclaimed, " It is a special cross breed. The now extinct Stargazer Lilies that used to grow on Jupiter and a common red rose got married an had this child."  
She slowly walked off huming "Here comes the Bride" as she walked off.  
"So its a fancy hybrid," Faye said, "What difference does that make?"  
"A big difference," Jet said in his normal gruff voice. "The Stargazer Lilies were an extremely rare plant, found only on Jupiter. They were found on Jupiter when humans first came there to tereform the ground. They have the amazing ability to last for decades, even after they are cut. That's why they are so valuble and rare. So rare, that it would cost probably around 10 million wulongs just for one flower."  
Faye immeadeately froze at the sound of the number, realizing how expensive the one little rose she held was.  
  
Jet continued, "I somehow have a feeling that Spike never came across 10 mil. wulongs while he was with me, which means he must have gotten this hybrid while he was in the Syndacate."  
"And..." Faye asked.  
"And," Jet said, leaning over to his computer typing in some data, "There was only one person Spike knew that had that kind of finacial backing, and also a good amount of knowledge in floral."  
The computer beeped and Jet turned the computer around so Faye could see.  
"Mao Yenrai?" Faye said, taken back a bit, "But what good does that do? He's dead."  
"Yeah, I know he's dead Faye, but, he must still have a few friends left out there somewhere. And were going to find them"  
"Hey," Faye said, putting the rose back in its case and standing up, "who said we are doing anything? Spike's dead, in his coffin, in the ground, and he left nothing of value to us. That's it, life's over. We forget him, sell the rose for big bucks and move on. Right?"  
Jet immeadeatly came to his feet, and came inches to Faye's face. The cocky grin Faye wore quickly transformed to fear, and the pissed off look Jet was wearing quickly transformed to a very pissed off face.  
  
"Faye, is that how you treat friends. You use them all your life, take advantage of them, and once they are in the ground you take off? Well I'm not like that Faye. I owe Spike a hell of alot and you do too. We atleast owe it to him to make sure that his last wishes are fufiled. I can't believe the crap that your saying. Now get out of my way Faye."  
Jet grabbed the will, and marched towards the hanger.  
Faye caught up and said, "Where the hell are you going? You don't have a single lead."  
"Not that its any of your buisness Faye, but I'm going to the bar where I first met Spike. Maybe someone there knows him."  
"Its hopless," Faye said, keeping step with Jet, "Every person that ever knew Spike is dead except for us."  
"Fine Faye, you can just stay here."  
Shocked, Faye just stood still as Jet walked away.  
"Ok then," Faye said, "Have fun on your wild goose chase."  
And with that she walked away as Jet walked towards the hanger.  
"Damn woman," Jet said to himself as he took off.  
He flew over the skies of Mars, just staring off into the distance.  
"Hey metal arm," said a voice inside of his head, echoing over and over again.  
He had seen so many friends come and go, that's what happens when your in the ISSP, you learn to forget about them. Its the only way you can survive is to forget about everything going on. But for some reason this was haunting Jet, Spike had done something that Jet could never do. Spike had met with his past head on, with no worries to the outcome. Jet realized that he often hid, or avoided the past. Let it be. Those were the words he grew up with in the ISSP. But, he couldn't let this be. He had to find Spike's dad, he had to find out Spike's past, he had to do his partner, one last favor.  
  
Jet landed out side of the bar, only to be greeted by Faye, leaning against her Redtail.  
"Have you come to help?" Jet asked, slightly shocked.  
"No," she said with a smirk, "I just came to make sure Ed got here alright."  
Jet raised an eyebrow at this. All of a sudden a big thud was heard behind Jet. He turned around to see Ed on the ground, holding Ein above her head.  
"ED?" Jet said, surprised by her recent arrival, "How did you get here?"  
"Easy silly, I taped myself to your ship."  
Jet groaned, but let it go, deciding it was more important to figure out where Spike's dad was.  
The four of them walked towards the bar, all with their own stride and style. They opened up the doors and stood in the doorway. The moment they entered, the music stopped, the talking stopped, all eyes turned to them.  
One of the guys stood up with a shaky finger pointed at them and said, "B..B...Bebop!!!"  
Instantly everyone in the bar stood up running right for the Bebop crew.  
  
End of Chapter 2... 


	3. Episode 28 Part 3

In this chapter Jet is going to pretty much list every single bounty that got killed in the series. So ya, that is a bit of a spoiler.  
  
On with my confusing little story...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jet and Faye both went for the guns, ready for the mob running toward them. However, the mob bypassed them and ran straight throught the door. Jet and Faye stared with a confused face as they looked at an entire bar emptied, except for a few pieces of papers flying, a couple of overturned tables, 3 old guys and a very scared bartender that was ducking behind his bar.   
After regaining her composure, Faye walked over to the bartender and said in a curious tone, "And why exactly did all of those guys run off just now?"  
"P-P-P-Please Miss Valentine," the bartender said in a shaky voice, "don't hurt me, I'll give you all the money I have..."  
"Hey, how do you know my name?"  
"E-E-Everyone knows the B-B-Bebop crew. Wherever you guys show up, someone always gets killed. Wether it be bounty or barkeep. Its the B-B-Bebop Curse!"  
"Hey, were not cursed. Just cause we go after some guy doesn't mean they are going to die."  
"Actually," Jet said, scratching his head, "There was Asimov, Katrina, Gordon, that lady who liked the Sea Rats."  
Jet started counting them off on his hands, "Mao, Giraffe, that kid with the harmonica, Decker, Roco, Gren, Chessmaster Hex, Udai, those three pirates, Pieree Le Fou, Londess. Yeah, alot of people did die when we were around."  
  
Faye slinked back a bit, realizing how many people had actually died in her little warpath.  
She looked too the bartender who was still hiding behind the bar, shivering like crazy.  
"GET OUT," Faye yelled, fed up with this little curse thing.  
"Yes Ma'am," the bartender said, crawling out of the bar.  
I groaned, finding some leads was going to be harder then I thought. I walked over to where the three old guys were.  
"Hey, why didn't you guys clear out?"  
They gave him a weird look.  
One of them spoke up and said, "We've been around here since day one, buster. And there is no way in hell you guys will ever get us killed."  
Jet sighed. He and Faye walked out of the bar with their heads hanging low. A bar was usually the best place to get information, and all they had gotten was a reputation.  
  
When Jet opened up the hatch to his Hammerhead, Ed popped out with a grey circular object in her hand. Jet grabbed the object from Ed, and looked it over. The more he looked it over, the more life came to his eyes.  
"Hey Faye! Look at this. Its an old homing radar."  
"So," Faye said, cocking her eyebrow, "What good is it?"  
Jet grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started polishing it.  
"When I first met Spike, I wasn't sure if he was just another theif or whatever. So I put a tracking device on his ship just incase. I hope it still works..."  
Jet started pressing some of the buttons, and to his delight it beeped itself to life.  
"Hmm... " he said, studying the ancient looking device, "Well, the ship is still on this planet. Somewhere... Ah, here it is. Come on Faye, lets see who took Spike's ship..."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Small grunts and groans could be heard over the silence in the junk yard. Piles of old cars, washing machines, ships, and other 'junk' filled the area. In a small open area, a blue collar worker, covered with patches of oil, was working underneath a red ship. Apparently fixing what was supposed to be junk. His face was stern, almost uncaring. He was on a dolly using a wrench to try and fix up the old heap. When he wheeled himself from under the ship, he was met by two pistols, aimed right at his face. Jet and Faye, both had grins on their faces. The mechanics face didn't even flinch. He just calmly stood up, took a hankercheif out of his pocket, and wiped off his hands.  
Once he was finished wiping his hands, he turned to Jet and Faye and said, "I have been waiting for you. You guys took a while. Now where is Ed?"  
Faye showed a face of complete shock, Jet didn't show it. After all, everyone at the bar knew them, why wouldn't this guy.  
Ed came running towards the mechanic at the sound of her name. As she ran, you could see Ein, bouncing up and down on top of her head.   
When she came up to the mechanic, she stopped and saluted him saying, "Yes SIR"  
The mechanic saluted back and said, "At ease solider. Now can you tell me why you took so long to get here?"  
"We had a hard time finding grey blinky thingy," she said, pointing at the radar in Jet's hand.  
The mechanic smiled and said, "Ok, now why don't you play in that pile of junk and see if you can make anything work?"  
Ed's face lit up and she yelled, "ALRIGHT"  
Ein jumped off of her hed as she ran towards the nearest pile of junk and dived in.  
Litteraly.  
  
The mechanic turned to Jet and said, "Spike's ship came in a couple of days ago. I went through a few of his files. He has had a very interesting life. I'm sorry it had to end this way."  
That statement caught Jet and Faye completely by surprise. When you live the life of a bounty hunter, you don't hear the words 'sorry' alot. Its just not done.  
"Ok, I've got the feeling your looking into something about Spike's past. That's the only reason you'd go through all this trouble," he pulled out a card and handed it to Jet, "This is the adress of Mao Yenrai's belongings. Mao probably had the best leads on Spike's past. Hopefully he wrote some of it down."  
The mechanic turned away and said, "You know, Spike died with no regrets. Hell, he even died with that stupid grin on his face. Not many men can attest to having lived a full and useful life when they die. I know I can't. Spike was a rare person, again, I'm sorry."  
The mechanic picked up his wrench, and was about to walk away when Faye yelled out, "Hey, wait. How do you know all of this?"  
He didn't turn around, he just turned his head and spoke over his shoulder.  
"I was one of the few guys who actually lived through Spike's little attack on the Red Dragons. I was one of the last people to see him alive. And after seeing what he did with his life, I never wanted to waste another second of my life as a Syndacate lackie again."  
He walked away, whistling a strange, yet heavanly song. Leaving nothing but a stunned crowd in his path.  
Faye put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, he sure is cocky."  
"Yeah," Jet said looking over the card they had been given, "but he did give us some good info."  
Jet threw the card to Faye and said, "Take Ed and Ein, find Mao's place and track down any leads you find."  
Jet walked over to his Hammerhead leaving Faye confused.  
"Jet! What the heck are you going to be doing all this time?"  
Jet sat down in his Hammerhead, and looked at Faye with a cold and stern face.  
Jet let out a sigh and said, "I'm going to the one guy outside of us that knew Spike while he was alive..."  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Episode 28 Part 4

Chapter 4...  
  
Faye searched through piles of papers on Mao's desk. Ed was searching the file cabinets (A.K.A. playing hide and seek with Ein). Faye dropped the papers she was holding and sighed.  
"How the hell am I supposed to find anything here?"  
Out of nowhere, a file cabinet behind Faye popped open and Ed came flying from it. Papers flew through the air as Ed grabbed the chandeler in midair and swung from it, acting like a monkey. Faye grabbed one of the papers in midair and looked it over.  
"Hmm... hey, this guy is actually close by. Maybe he can help."  
She stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket and yelled out, "Come on Ed, were going."  
Ed let go of the chandeler and landed. She then walked towards the door, acting like a gorrila, and singing, "DK... Donkey Kong!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jet walked slowly up to the seemingly innocent tent. When he grabbed the tent door he heard an elderly voice say, "Do you fly with the greatest of the Hawks, Rolling Rock?"  
Jet opened the tent door to find the glow of a TV lighting the area. On the screen, a skater was paused in midair. Laughing Bull looked to me and said, "I asked you, are you any good at Tony Hawk?"  
He smirked.  
Jet picked up the 2nd controller and sat down next to him. Jet had never figured out why that old man kept a PlayStation in his tent. Their little skating session ended, and Jet got a high score. He entered the initials "RR" for Rolling Rock. When the high score screen came up, Jet noticed he was 5th.  
  
1. WT  
2. SB  
3. LB  
4. RH  
5. RR  
  
"Hey, old man," Jet said, "Who are the other people."  
Laughin Bull put his finger up on the screen and scrolled up while saying the names.  
"Running Horse, Laughing Bull, Swiming Bird, and Wonka Tonka."  
Jet turned to Laughing Bull and said, "Who is Wonka Tonka?"  
"A great spirit who presides on the Earth, and the father of Swiming Bird..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faye walked into the bar with her usual stride and grace. She had left Ed, duct taped to the Redtail. She looked around the bar, for the guy on the piece of paper. Faye walked over to the bartender and said in a sly voice, "I'm looking for a guy who calls himself 'Buff Bigalow.'"  
"Hey Papa," the bartender called out, "you got a female vistor that's waiting for you."  
Faye took a step back and looked around for who stood up. Out of a dark corner a big, big person in a black shirt and dark jeans took off his glasses, and stood up with a laugh. He walked into the light to reveal his true size. He was about 7 ft tall, with muscles on top of his muscles. Veins popped out in his neck and on places over his arm. He was built like a football player on steroids.  
"And who might you be," scoffed the big figure in front of Faye.  
"I'm Faye, and I have been looking for you Bigalow."  
"Please," Bigalow said with a bow, "call me what all the ladies call me. I am 'BIG PAPA BUFF BIGALOW'. Now what are you hear for? Do you want to see my rippling muscles?"  
Taking the opportunity, he began to take different positions, flexing every part of his body with the appropriate grunts included. Faye was about to throw up.  
"That was a good one," Bigalow said, returning to his normal stance, "Now, would you like me to do some more?"  
Faye looked at him in complete astonishment, but shook it off and said, "How about you just give me the info I came here for."  
"I see," Bigalow said, "Ok guys, clear out. Me and Miss Faye are going to have a little fight."  
All of the barpatrons cleared out accordingly. Bigalow had a grin on his face as they backed away. As soon as he felt everyone was out of the way, he picked up the nearest table and threw it at Faye.   
She didn't flinch.  
Especially since the table was off its mark by about 5 feet. Bigalow picked up two chairs, one in each hand. The first one he threw crashed to the ground about 3 feet from Faye. The second one went through the roof. Faye gave Bigalow that 'What the hell is wrong with you' look.   
Bigalow clenched his fists and said, "Oh, a wise gal eh? Ok, now your going to get it."  
He ran forward, screaming all the way. He ran right past Faye, who still hadn't moved an inch. Bigalow kept on running till he hit the wall with a sickening thud. He stayed there for a second, and then fell back to the ground with a bloody nose. Faye walked over to the pile of muscles, waved her hand in front of Bigalows eyes and said, "Damn. Your as blind as a bat without your glasses. Ok, I've had enough."  
She pulled out her gun, pointed it at his head and said, "Where is Spike Speigel's father? I'd perfer the short answer."  
Bigalow laughed and said, "Yeah right, like I would tell you anything. HAHAHAHA."  
Bigalow kept on laughing, untill Faye moved the aim of her gun from Bigalow's forehead to one of his biceps. All of a sudden, Bigalow started wailing, almost crying.  
"NOOOOOO, ok, ok," he said in a panic, "I'll tell you, just don't hurt my precious Bobby, pleasssssee."  
Faye raised an eyebrow and said, "You named your muscle? Ok, I don't have time, where the hell is Spike's father?"  
"He is on 4528 Magnum Dr. Now please, don't hurt Bobby."  
"That's nice and all, but what planet is he on?"  
"I... I.... I don't know..."  
"WHAT???," Faye said, pushing her gun into the muscle,"How the hell can you not know what planet he's on?"  
"Noo... Please, don't hurt Bobby. He is my favorite."  
Bigalow began crying and wailing Bobby. Faye removed her gun from the poor man's arm and walked off, more pissed and disturbed then ever...  
  
End of Chapter 4....  
  
Only one chapter left... 


	5. Episode 28 Part 5

Chapter 5...  
  
Jet and Faye had met each other on the Bebop, and were heading towards the Earth. All the time as they blasted through space, they remained silent. Even Ed and Ein were keeping their peace. Everyone on the Bebop felt tired, lifeless, something was missing.  
They were also wondering what Spike's dad was going to be like when they arrived. Why in the world his name had been crossed out, scribbled out, and why would Spike leave a rose to him. There were too many questions, too much for them to worry about. They wanted to end this goose chase, they were tired of the past, this had to end.  
  
Jet walked up to the door of the adress that they had. Faye, Ed, and even Ein followed behind him. Jet paused when he got to the door, he didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to do it. Jet gave a quick knock on the door, within a moment the door swung open to reveal a tired slightly aged-man with grey hair. He stepped out of his house,looked to Jet, and then looked at everyone else that was waiting for him.   
He turned back to Jet and said, "You are those guys from the Bebop crew?"  
"Yes, are you Spike Spiegel's father?"  
"Yes, I was wondering when you would come. I have been waiting. Please, come in..."  
Spike's father opened the door completely and motioned his arm to let them in. Jet and Faye quietly filed in. Ed walked in with a long and elaborate stride while Ein sat on her head. A small smile came on face as he watched Ed prance by. It was refreshing to see such innocence in this time period.  
  
Spike's father shuffled into his living room to find the Bebop crew sitting around the living room.   
The father leaned up against the door frame to the living room and said, " So, why have you come here? If your here to tell me Spike's dead, your too late. I already figured it out."  
"No," Jet said reaching for his back pocket, "Were here to give you this."  
Jet tossed the case at the aging man, and he caught it with ease. He flicked the case open, and his eyes grew large when he saw what was inside. He drew in a deep breath as he took the black and white rose from the case. He let out a sigh as he held the rose with one hand. Spike's father then put the case down on the table and started fingering the petals, as if the rose itself told a story.  
  
"What happened..." Jet said, breaking the father from his trance.  
He put the rose carefully back in its case, and slowly walked over to a large, worn chair. He sat down with a sigh, and a defeated look on his face. He looked at the audience one more time and started his story.  
"When Spike was 8 years old, I was in the Syndacatte. I had been in for a couple of years, but I wanted out. I didn't want to raise my son as a criminal. There was only one way out, to die. I ran through the Syndacatte building, taking out alot of the top brass. I went there to die, but by a strange miracle, lived through it. However, I couldn't go back to Spike. If I did, the Syndacatte would track down and kill the both of us. So I had to leave him. I checked in every so often with Mao to see how he was doing.  
Then I heard about Spike's little run through the Syndacatte about three years ago. I called Mao to ask him if Spike had survived it. And well..."  
  
Jet leaned forward in his seat and asked, "Well... what?"  
The father stood up and slowly walked towards the case with the rose in it.  
"Mao had been cultivating this rose for years, carefully cross-pollinating it so that he would get the right results. The day that Spike... went through his little run, Mao showed Spike this rose. When Spike saw it, he froze. Spike told Mao that the rose reminded him of his life in the way. Spike asked Mao if he could borrow that rose, as a reminder."  
"So," Faye said, very interested in the story, "whats the big deal?"  
Spike's father gave Faye a harsh look that made her back away a bit.   
The father looked back to the rose and said, "Spike would never borrow something that he could give back. Not to Mao. That's why Mao swore that Spike was still out there, Mao believed that one day, Spike would come back into his office, holding this rose in his hands."  
Everyone, even Ed and Ein, were silent as they watched the aged man pace around the living room, holding the rose.  
"I guess," he continued, "that Spike believed I was alive too. So, since I was the closest to Mao, he gave it to me."  
  
Spike's father went back to the case, put the rose in its case. He leaned over the case and said, "Thank you. When Spike died, he had no regrets. I raised him, so I know he died with no regrets. Now, maybe I can too....  
  
(Back on the Bebop)  
Jet was sitting in the cockpit of the Bebop, making preperations for it to travel through the gates. The monitor in front of him popped open to reveal a smiling face in an ISSP jacket.  
"Hey Black Dog, hows it going?"  
"John? John Mann? Well, what do ya know. The Krazy Old Mann's son. What are you calling me up for?"  
"Hey, can't an old friend call up his older friend."  
Jet ran his hand over his bald head and said, "You had to go for the low blow, didn't ya, John."  
"Yeah, yeah, so what is this that I hear that you got a bounty hunting crew?"  
"Well, I lost one of them about two weeks ago, and Faye got all pissed off at me while we were on Earth. Yelling something about how we never stopped yelling, so she took off."  
"So that leaves the kid and the dog. Right?"  
"Wrong. The kid, Ed, duct taped herself and Ein, the dog, to the bottom of Faye's ship."  
A smile formed on Jet's face as he said, "She's going to get a nasty surprise soon."  
"I see," Jet said chuckling, "So, any regrets."  
"Hey, what can I tell ya. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. Truthfully, I don't think about those guys much since all that stuff went down."  
"Heh, sounds like the same old Jet. I've been dealing with my end of the deal down here. Anyway, I still can't believe you took up the life of a bounty hunter."  
The Bebop exited the gate as Jet said, "Sometimes it ain't pretty, but its a living."  
"Same down here. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't keep you back any longer. See ya."  
The monitor blipped off, leaving the cockpit a dark, dark room. Jet stood up and shuffled over to the window. He stared off into space, looking for an answer to a question that no one could answer. He sighed...  
  
End of Chapter 5...  
  
All good things must come to an end, nothing can last forever. 


End file.
